


I'll love you still in hell

by GemmaRose



Series: The Lawlu Gay Pirates AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gay Pirates (song), Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy leaned forward slightly and gripped Law’s hands in his own, eyes wide and earnest, his face a picture of concern. “Torao isn’t happy anymore, and I wanna fix it.”</p><p>The night in the Gay Pirates AU when Law breaks down and Luffy reacts about as well as you'd expect him to react to finding out someone's been hurting one of his nakama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you still in hell

Law sat very carefully against the edge of the crow’s nest, hanging his legs over the side. It would be easy enough to remove all the glass with with powers, but his feet would be tender for days. And of course, he couldn’t even get started until he and Luffy were relieved of duty and went to bed lest Dellinger make good on his threat. A few more hours of pain was a small price to pay for Luffy’s safety, especially considering how deeply he’d surely hurt the captain with his continued infidelity. His chest tightened and he hunched his shoulders in, leaning forward until his chest nearly touched his knees.

This was all his own fault. If he’d just been strong enough to tell Luffy no, to push him away and remain faithful to his captain, then none of this would be happening. Then Doffy wouldn’t be angry with him, and everything would be better. He could still break it off with Luffy, tell the rubberman that it was over, prove once and for all that his heart belonged to Doffy and Doffy alone. But no, even the thought of losing his personal sunshine was too painful to contemplate. To actually go through with it, to serve faithfully under his beloved captain while ignoring Luffy’s brilliant warmth every single day? He wouldn’t be able to do it, he would melt back into Luffy at the first hug.

“Torao?” Luffy said quietly, one warm hand hovering just above Law’s shoulder.

“What is it, Luffy-ya?” he asked, uncurling slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

He almost jolted at the question, but managed to keep it down to a twitch of his shoulders. “Nothing.” he said quickly, straightening up and looking over his shoulder to meet Luffy’s eyes. “Why do you ask?”

Luffy frowned, and his hand lowered to rest lightly on Law’s shoulder, soothing warmth radiating from his palm and fingers. “Torao, why are you lying?” he asked, voice still low and quiet.

Law’s stomach twisted, and his whole body went tense. If Luffy found out that he’d given himself to Doffy first, that the only reason he hadn’t pushed the rubberman away was because his heart was weak and foolish- Law stopped breathing for a long second, a hundred terrifying disastrous possibilities running through his head. He could probably make a Room reach the deck and use Shambles to swap himself with something down there, and just hope Luffy forgot this by morning. But no, the best course of action would be to convince Luffy now that everything was fine. The younger teen was an idiot, it shouldn’t be that hard.

“I’m not.” he insisted, offering a small smile. “Really, Luffy-ya, I’m fine. No need to worry about me.”

Luffy frowned, and Law yelped as he was suddenly yanked back fully into the crow’s nest. The ground up glass in his shoes slid against his bloody feet, and he couldn’t help the breath that hissed in through his gritted teeth. Thankfully it slipped out at about the same time as Luffy halfway slammed him into the mast, so the rubberman probably didn’t notice.

“Torao’s being stupid.” Luffy said firmly, voice raising just a bit. “Why’re you lying? If it’s gotta do with the blood ediction, you know I don’t care about that.” his face softened, and he sat back on his heels. “Torao’s been acting weird.” he said, voice as quiet as Law had ever heard it. “You’re talking even less than usual, and you don’t hug back the same as you used to, and you barely eat anything anymore!” Luffy leaned forward slightly and gripped Law’s hands in his own, eyes wide and earnest, his face a picture of concern. “Torao isn’t happy anymore, and I wanna fix it.”

Law opened his mouth to say no, he was perfectly happy, he had the love of his captain and his own personal sun and any punishment was something he had brought on himself by not returning the love of the man to whom he owed his entire life. He wanted to tell Luffy no, that wasn’t the case at all, but his voice caught in his throat. This wasn’t Buffalo or Dellinger, asking to be polite. This wasn’t Baby 5 looking for someone to need her. This wasn’t even one of the adults, pretending they actually cared what his answer was. This was Luffy, who didn’t give a shit about manners and only ever spoke his mind. Luffy who couldn’t lie in any way to save his life, whose dark eyes were boring into Law’s gold ones and not demanding or begging an answer but simply _asking_.

Luffy could keep secrets, he’d kept their relationship a secret after all, it was Law’s fault they’d been found out. Law took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He could tell Luffy some of it. About Buffalo and Dellinger’s tormenting, about the glass and the threat, about how wretched he was for continuing to love the younger teen instead of giving himself fully to Doflamingo. Luffy would understand that, and if he tried to do something stupid about it Law could just amputate his rubber limbs and stick them to the mast.

“Doflamingo’s been having sex with me.” he said, his voice coming out teary, and he nearly choked. That hadn’t been what he’d meant to say at all, but Luffy was staring at him with wide eyes and Law began talking quickly, the whole sordid tale pouring out in a rush. The strings which wound ever tighter around him during the “study sessions” and left his body riddled with scars almost as painful as those of his childhood illness. The guilt which had been welling inside him ever since their first kiss, how he’d never quite convinced himself it wasn’t infidelity of the highest order to love someone other than the man who had given him a life long enough to be worth living. The pranks which had escalated into pure torment, and the accompanying threats which kept his mouth shut about the whole ordeal.

His voice broke several times, the words tumbling out of his mouth in shuddering, gasping bursts, and he didn’t realize tears had formed in his eyes until Luffy scooted next to him and kissed them away. Rubbery arms wrapped around his chest, and by the time he finished explaining about the glass he’d drawn his knees all the way up to press against the elastic limbs which held him so tight he would probably have bruises in the morning.

Luffy was silent for a long while, a quiet wind the only sound apart from their breathing, and though Law couldn’t stop the tears from flowing he was able to press his face against his knees to absorb them. Luffy’s arms slowly uncoiled from around him, and Law curled tighter in on himself at the loss of that steadying warmth. Any second now the floorboards would creak as Luffy stood to walk away, ending the relationship Law never should have begun.

“Hey, Law.”

Law’s head snapped up, eyes wide even as tears continued to stream from them. In the eleven months he’d known Luffy, the younger teen had never used his name. Not once. He opened his mouth, but Luffy silenced him with a glare. Law had seen Luffy angry plenty of times, both in and out of battle. The rubberman was an absolute terror when let loose on people who had hurt his nakama, or when somebody insulted his hat, or when he was told he’d never be King of the Pirates. If anyone asked, Law would’ve said with certainty he knew every one of Luffy’s expressions. He would’ve been wrong. He’d seen Luffy everywhere on the spectrum of anger from mildly irritated all the way up to outraged fury, but this look was new. If he had to name it, Law would’ve said it was a look of pure murder.

Law took one look at that face, and promptly shut his eyes and ducked his head against his knees. He’d expected disappointment, hurt, anger, but not this much. He’d been so stupid, so _fucking_ stupid and selfish. Of course Luffy would be furious, finding out that the boy he called his belonged so intimately to someone else. It was only natural, a logical consequence of Law’s actions. After all, the sun was a fire too.

Warm fingers wove between his, gently prying his arms from around his knees. He was trapped, pinned, his hands held too still to activate a Room, and Law didn’t resist as he was unfolded and his chin tilted up by a stretched out thumb. He’d never been strong enough to resist Luffy, and any punishment the younger teen dealt him tonight would be well deserved.

“Law.” Luffy said, his tone cold and voice ringing slightly the same way Doffy’s did sometimes. “I’m gonna make them pay.”

Law didn’t know when he’d started gripping back, but his fingernails dug into the backs of Luffy’s’ hands at that. He opened his mouth to protest, to say no, to insist that Luffy shouldn’t break the edict of blood for something as inconsequential as punishments he’d brought on himself, but what came out instead was a strangled sob. Luffy made a wordless sound of concern, and Law went next to limp as he was pulled into a tight hug. His head was pressed to Luffy’s chest, and he let the rubberman pull him until he was sitting in Luffy’s lap. Luffy pulled his shoes off carefully, and when Law winced as his toes and the front of his foot dragged through glass dust Luffy moved a hand to twine it again with Law’s.

“It’s okay.” he murmured, peeling the bloody and thoroughly shredded sock away from Law’s foot. “It’s okay, Torao, we can fix this.” Luffy’s fingers ghosted over Law’s shredded sole, gentler than he’d realized the younger teen was capable of, and he forced himself not to tense up as Luffy pulled a larger sliver of glass from his heel. He’d gotten his breathing mostly back under control by the time Luffy’s hand lifted from his soles, but his breath still caught in his throat when Luffy gently coaxed well-worn sandals onto his feet.

“Lu-”

Luffy turned his head, and the rest of Law’s question was lost in the sudden, achingly gentle kiss. Law went something close to limp again, lifting his free hand to card through the paler boy’s hair. It was almost like that first time Luffy had kissed him, but better. Despite the pain in his feet and the lingering tightness in his throat, he felt almost light. Law pulled away ever so slightly, and twisted so Luffy was in his lap instead of the other way ‘round. They stayed like that for a while, curled against each other, and Law had nearly fallen asleep when Luffy made to stand up.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, hand sliding down Luffy’s back as the rubberman stood.

“Want a snack, Torao?” Luffy grinned, giving Law’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll bring you up some meat.”

Law smiled, almost laughed, and shook his head. “‘m good.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Law let Luffy’s hand slide free of his own, and gave a slow nod. Luffy didn’t look convinced, so he smiled again. “I’ll be fine, Luffy-ya. Believe it or not, I can keep watch on my own.”

Luffy giggled at that, and leaned down to give Law a kiss on the edge of his mouth. Law sat up a bit straighter as the rubberman dropped down to deck, hitting with that now-familiar **smack**. He should be terrified, but for some reason Dellinger’s threats no longer worried him. Luffy would know to be wary now, but even if he did get hurt Law was an expert at making cuts heal themselves. Luffy’s anger had evaporated as quickly as it came, not a single punch thrown, and Law pressed a hand over his heart as he scanned the horizon for ships. Luffy still loved him, even knowing about his betrayal. Luffy, who could choose anyone in the world for a lover, had chosen _him_. Law couldn’t help the grin which spread over his face, and if his feet hadn’t been so ruined he would’ve drawn his legs back up to his chest.

Law was turning around to check for incoming vessels on the other side of the ship when there was a quiet splash, distinct from the gentle lapping of waves on the hull. He was looking over the edge of the crow’s nest in under a second, hand thrown out to make a Room and leap down to deck, but Luffy hadn’t gone overboard. Luffy was walking barefoot across the deck, away from the railing, stalking towards the door that lead to the executives’ sleeping quarters.

His feet burned against the insides of Luffy’s sandals, worst at the arches where his weight rested on the ropes of the rigging, but he went as fast as his legs would allow him. The sandals flapped as he sprinted across the deck, smacking against the soles of his feet and driving the glass dust further in, but he couldn’t pay attention to that now. Not when Doflamingo’s door was hanging open and he could see the telltale glint of strings within. The hallway was silent, and Law’s heart leapt into his throat as he stepped through the doorway.

He’d sworn to obey in this room, to do whatever his captain wanted without complaint, but he’d already broken one part of that long string of promises and now Luffy was paying the price. Strings bound the rubberman’s elbows and bare ankles against the wall, but what made Law’s stomach twist so violently he almost puked was neither of those. It was the shimmer around Luffy’s neck, the blood on his fingertips from trying to pry himself free enough to breathe, presumably so he could threaten the captain or do something else stupid. Doflamingo tilted his hand back, tightening the strings, and Law didn’t realize he was moving until he was already planted between the two men who loved him, arms flung out to either side.

“No!”

The door clicked shut, and Doflamingo scowled at him. “What was that, Law?” he asked, saccharine tone not matching the look he was giving Law one bit. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Please, Doffy- Captain.” Law drew his arms in and took a half step back before there was a familiar prick at the back of his neck and his limbs were no longer his own to control. “Please don’t kill him.” he blurted, eyes flicking up to meet the blond’s gaze through heavily tinted lenses. “It’s my fault, not his. I’m the one who was foolish enough to give my heart to someone else, and I’m the one who broke my promise. Luffy-ya-” Law had to pause to take a shaky breath. “Luffy-ya isn’t the one at fault, I am.”

“Good, you’re learning.” Doflamingo smiled and tilted his hand forward, not letting Luffy go free but no longer strangling him either. “But he broke the edict of blood when he tried to attack me, and you know the punishment that merits.”

Law would’ve shivered if he could move his body. Trying to attack the captain was grounds for torture worse than death, and he knew with a gut certainty that Luffy’s punishment would be far worse than the usual. What’s more, it would be his fault.

“I’ll take it in his place.” Law would’ve liked to say he raised his chin, but even had he not been immobile he wouldn’t have been so bold. Not against the captain, not with Luffy on the line.

“You do realize you’ll have to cut all ties with him after this, don’t you?” Doflamingo fairly crooned, running the back of his fingers down Law’s cheek. “After all, how would it look if I went easy on him because he’s your favourite? You know what I think about playing favourites, Law.”

“I’ll do it.” Law said quickly, not allowing himself to dwell on how hard that would be.

“For the rest of your life?” Doflamingo’s hand stilled, and the parasite thread loosened enough for him to control his head and neck.

“Of course, Captain.” he nodded. Doflamingo smiled at that, wide and triumphant, and Luffy hit the floor almost silently.

“Torao, what are you doing?” he yelled a second later, grabbing Law by the shoulder and spinning him around. The parasite thread fully relinquished its hold, and Law stumbled as Luffy pulled him further back, switching their places so he was behind the rubberman. As if Luffy was protecting him instead of the other way round. “Hey, Mingo, you leave my Torao alone!” Luffy released Law’s shoulder to bring both his hands up in fists.

Doflamingo gave Law a look, and tilted his head slightly towards the deck. Law nodded, and formed a Room large enough to swap Luffy with a towel which had been left at the foot of the mast. A few long seconds later, the captain grabbed Law’s face to pull him into a searing kiss. “Good boy.” he murmured when he pulled back, and Law managed a small smile. At least the captain still loved him, even if he’d surely broken Luffy’s heart by choosing Doflamingo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote this chapter while listening to [Don’t Swallow The Cap](http://youtube.com/watch/?v=Dkzh8b5Mj3s) on repeat, a song which I entirely blame [Trell](http://trelldraws.tumblr.com) ([qunlat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell) on AO3) for making me associate with Law. Also, just gonna say, you should totally go read Trell’s comics and fanfics. Zir work is full of Law feels and great headcanons, definitely some of the best I’ve read/seen in this fandom <3


End file.
